lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Kaliambos-Natural Philosopher) Ιούλιος 25 του 2016 Είναι γεγονός πως στο διαδίκτυο εξαιτίας των επαναστατικών ιδεών του Άλμπερτ Αϊνστάιν που ακόμη και σήμερα θεωρούνται από πολλούς φυσικούς ότι αποτελούν τους γενικούς νόμους της φύσης, βρίσκουμε πάνω από 500000 ποικίλες περιπτώσεις έχοντας την κυρίαρχη θέση η ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ όπου βρίσκει κάποιος συμπυκνωμένο υλικό αναφορικά με τη βιογραφία του, ( Ουλμ Γερμανίας 1879 - Πρίνστον Αμερικής 1955), το έργο του, και την προσωπική του ζωή. Όμως εδώ υπάρχει μια προσπάθεια να καταγραφούν εκείνες οι εμπειρίες της ζωής του Αϊνστάιν που έφεραν τις πρώτες επαναστατικές ιδέες κυρίως γύρω από τις κινήσεις των σωμάτων που θεωρήθηκε ότι γίνονται σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή και με το σκεπτικό ότι επηρεάζουν τη μάζα τους κάτω από τη μεταβολή του χώρου και του χρόνου ως συνέπεια την αναθεώρηση της Νευτώνειας Φυσικής. Η παραπάνω εικόνα είναι από τη συνέντευξη που έδωσα στη συγγραφέα της Πνευματικής Θεσσαλίας, Κα Δήμητρα Μπαρδάνη, αναφορικά με τη νέα επανάσταση στη φυσική που ακυρώνει τον Αϊνστάιν. Ωστόσο για τις θεωρίες του Αϊνστάιν που ακόμη επηρεάζουν πολλούς φυσικούς στο άρθρο «Άλμπερτ Αϊνστάιν-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε: “ Οι θεωρίες αυτές ήταν κατ' ουσίαν μια βαθιά αναθεώρηση της παλαιάς Νευτώνειας Φυσικής και αποτέλεσαν επανάσταση για την επιστημονική αλλά και φιλοσοφική έρευνα.” Στην πραγματικότητα οι μεταβολές της μάζας και του χωροχρόνου οφείλονται στη νέα Κβαντική Φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων που δεν αναθεωρεί τη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, διότι ύστερα από την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής "Frontiers of fundamental physics"(1993) αποδείχθηκε περίτρανα ότι η μεταβολή της μάζας ενός ηλεκτρονίου με ταυτόχρονη μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση της μάζας m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου και όχι στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου. (Correct explanation of photoelectric effect). Άλλωστε και στη διάσπαση β αποδείχθηκε πειραματικά ότι η αυξημένη μάζα (ΔΜ = μάζα 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων) του ενός ηλεκτρονίου, που εκπέμπεται από τον πυρήνα, οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας που προκύπτει από τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο και όχι στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, που νόμιζε ο Αϊνστάιν. " ΤΑ ΠΕΙΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΠΟΥ ΑΠΟΡΡΙΠΤΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ) . Φυσικά μια τέτοια υπόθεση αναχαιτίζει την πρόοδο της φυσικής , διότι παραβιάζεται ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας που δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι και επιβεβαίωσαν τα πειράματα του Lavoisier (1789) και η δική μου ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-'Υλης. Ξεκινώντας από την πολύ μικρή ηλικία βλέπουμε ότι ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν που έγραψε την αυτοβιογραφία του στα 67 του μας θυμίζει την εντύπωση που τον προκάλεσε σε ηλικία 5 ετών το παιχνίδι του με μια πυξίδα που έδειχνε πάντοτε προς το βορρά εξαιτίας μιας αόρατης δύναμης που ξέφευγε από τη συνηθισμένη κατακόρυφη διεύθυνση της βαρύτητας των σωμάτων. Ωστόσο, αργότερα, ο Αϊνστάιν για να εξηγήσει τη μαγνητική δύναμη παραμένει αφοσιωμένος στα απατηλά μαγνητικά και ηλεκτρικά πεδία του Faraday (1831) και του Maxwell (1865) και γι αυτό και αποφεύγει να γράψει για το νόμο του Ampere (1820) o οποίος με τα πειράματα των ηλεκτρικών ρευμάτων κατάφερε να αποδείξει ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη δεν έχει καμία σχέση με τη διεύθυνση που μας δείχνει η πυξίδα, αφού αυτή είναι το αποτέλεσμα των μαγνητικών ροπών από μαγνητικές δυνάμεις ή από το διάνυσμα Β της μαγνητικής έντασης το οποίο δρα από απόσταση σε συμφωνία με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα και με τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής (Quantum Entanglement rejects Einstein) και όχι από τα απατηλά πεδία (Intensity and false field) που οδήγησαν στις άκυρες εξισώσεις του Maxwell. (Invalid Maxwell’s equations). Βέβαια τότε το ξεκίνημα του Αϊνστάιν δεν φαίνονταν να είναι ελπιδοφόρο αφού σε ένα γράμμα του το 1954 γράφει: “Οι γονείς μου στενοχωρούνταν επειδή άργησα σχετικά να μιλήσω και κατέφυγαν σε γιατρό.” Ωστόσο σε ηλικία μόλις 12 ετών ο πολύ εφευρετικός Αϊνστάιν εντυπωσιάστηκε όταν ο ίδιος επέλεξε να μελετήσει με όρεξη τα αξιώματα της Ευκλείδειας Γεωμετρίας τα οποία είχαν πολύ μεγάλη επιτυχία στην απόδειξη των γεωμετρικών προβλημάτων. Όμως σύμφωνα με την ιστορία της φυσικής η εισαγωγή υποθέσεων (θεωριών) στην φυσική ξέφευγε από τις γόνιμες μεθόδους του Γαλιλαίου και του Νεύτωνα οι οποίοι ακολουθώντας την Αριστοτέλεια τακτική κατάλαβαν ότι στη φυσική η αποκάλυψη της αλήθειας γίνεται όχι μέσω αξιωμάτων, όπως πίστευε και ο φιλόσοφος Καρτέσιος, αλλά μέσω πολλών πειραμάτων και αστρονομικών παρατηρήσεων που οδηγούν στην ανακάλυψη των νόμων της φύσης, όπως ακριβώς το έπραξε και ο Αρχιμήδης που ανακάλυψε το νόμο της άνωσης. Σε εκείνη τη μικρή ηλικία οι μελέτες πολλών εκλαϊκευμένων επιστημονικών βιβλίων αλλά και των Εβραϊκών ιερών κειμένων τον έφεραν σε φοβερό σκεπτικισμό, και στην ανάγκη για επιστημονική έρευνα, αφού κατάλαβε ότι η επιστημονική ιστορία συγκρούονταν με τη βιβλική αποκάλυψη. Βέβαια η μελέτη τέτοιων εξωσχολικών βιβλίων σε μικρή ηλικία είχε και την αρνητική επίπτωση στο σχολείο όπου η διδασκαλία των μαθημάτων από τους δασκάλους θεωρούνταν ως ανιαρή με αποτέλεσμα να μην διαβάζει τα καθημερινά μαθήματα και να καταντήσει να γίνει ο μισητός μαθητής του σχολείου. Το 1889 η οικογένεια του Αϊνστάιν προσκάλεσε μια φτωχή φοιτήτρια της ιατρικής, η οποία παρότρυνε τον μικρό Αϊνστάιν (δέκα ετών) να διαβάσει πολλά επιστημονικά βιβλία όπως τα Στοιχεία του Ευκλείδη, την Κριτική του Καθαρού Λόγου (Kant, 1781), το σκεπτικισμό του φιλοσόφου Hume κ.λ.π. Ειδικά η επιρροή του Ευκλείδη ήταν τόσο μεγάλη που ο Αϊνστάιν έφτασε στο σημείο να ονομάζει την Ευκλείδεια γεωμετρία ως το «ιερό μικρό βιβλίο γεωμετρίας». Αυτό βέβαια είχε ως συνέπεια να θεωρεί ότι η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική (που δεν στηρίχθηκε σε αξιώματα), είναι μια παλιά ιστορία και να γράψει στο βιβλίο του (1938) ότι η επιστήμη είναι η συλλογή θεωριών και όχι νόμων, παρότι τα αξιώματα ενώ είχαν μεγάλη επιτυχία στα μαθηματικά των αρχαίων Ελλήνων δεν μπόρεσαν ωστόσο για πολλούς αιώνες να δώσουν τη σωστή εξήγηση του πλανητικού συστήματος ωσότου ήρθαν ο Γαλιλαίος και ο Νεύτων που με τη μέθοδο των πειραμάτων και παρατηρήσεων σαν εκείνη του Αρχιμήδη κατάφεραν να αποκαλύψουν τους νόμους της φύσης. Ο Αϊνστάιν λοιπόν με μια τέτοια πλούσια γνώση (εκτός του σχολείου) ήταν επόμενο να κυριαρχείται από ανία κατά τη διάρκεια της διδασκαλίας και τελικά να κριθεί από το δημοτικό σχολείο μέχρι και το πανεπιστήμιο από τους δασκάλους και τους καθηγητές ως τεμπέλης και ανυπότακτος. Αυτό βέβαια που φαινόταν να είναι τεμπελιά στην τάξη ήταν η πραγματική πλήξη του. Ο Αϊνστάιν προτιμούσε να κάνουν ερωτήματα όπως τι συμβαίνει με τη δύναμη που κάνει τη βελόνα της πυξίδας να δείχνει προς το βορρά, ή τι συμπεράσματα θα έβγαιναν αναφορικά με τη μελέτη μας πάνω στα κύματα του φωτός αν θα μπορούσαμε εμείς οι ίδιοι να ταξιδεύουμε ίσα με την ταχύτητα του φωτός. Στα 15 έτη του που ζούσε σε ένα οικοτροφείο στο Μόναχο, μακριά από τους γονείς του αισθάνονταν πολύ μοναχικός και γι αυτό οι γονείς του τότε τον κάλεσαν στην Ιταλία. Η φυγή του από το Μόναχο προφανώς χαροποίησε τους καθηγητές, αφού στην πραγματικότητα ένας από τους δασκάλους του είπε ότι και μόνο η απλή παρουσία του στην τάξη "επηρέαζε το σεβασμό των μαθητών”. Στην ηλικία των 16 (1895), o Αϊνστάιν διάβασε συστηματικά τις εξισώσεις του Maxwell αναφορικά με τα κύματα του φωτός που διαδίδονται στον αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου και εντυπωσιάστηκε τόσο πολύ που έφθασε στο σημείο να κολλήσει στον τοίχο του δωματίου του φωτογραφίες του Faraday και Maxwell μαζί με τη φωτογραφία του Νεύτωνα. Και παρότι τον αιθέρα τον κατηγόρησε ο Νεύτωνας στη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός με την περίφημη φράση Hypotheses non fingo και τον απέρριψαν οριστικά και τα πειράματα των δυο Αμερικανών φυσικών Michelson και Morley (1887) εν τούτοις ο Αϊνστάιν ήταν τόσο επηρεασμένος από τις εξισώσεις του Maxwell που κατέληξε στο συμπέρασμα ότι η ταχύτητα του φωτός θα έπρεπε να είναι πάντα σταθερή ως κύμα που κινείται μέσω του αιθέρα και ανεξάρτητη από την πηγή της ακτινοβολίας. Και επειδή τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός την απαξίωνε σε σχέση με την κυματική φύση των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών πεδίων του Maxwell θεώρησε ότι οι ιδέες του Νεύτωνα ήταν μια παλιά ιστορία. Στην πραγματικότητα την κυματική φύση των σωματιδίων του φωτός δεν την αγνόησε ο Νεύτων διότι αν ο Αϊνστάιν μελετούσε προσεκτικά την οπτική του Νεύτωνα θα έβλεπε ότι ο Νεύτωνας για την ερμηνεία του φαινομένου των χρωμάτων πρότεινε ότι το φως εμφανίζει και περιοδικές ιδιότητες κατά τη διάδοσή του στο κενό όπως αποδείχθηκε πολύ αργότερα και η κυματική φύση των ηλεκτρονίων και οδήγησε στις περίφημες εξισώσεις της Κβαντικής Μηχανικής του Schrodinger (1926). Πέρα από αυτό ο Νεύτων στηριζόμενος στη μάζα των σωματιδίων του φωτός προέβλεψε ότι τα σωματίδια του φωτός όπως όλα τα σωματίδια έχουν την ιδιότητα να επιταχύνονται και να καμπυλώνουν όταν διέρχονται δίπλα από τον ήλιο, γεγονός που το επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801 και το ομολόγησε και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν πολύ αργότερα (1938) στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (σελίδα 224). Κάτω από αυτές τις ιδέες των κυμάτων που διαδίδονται μέσω ενός απατηλού αιθέρα ο Αϊνστάιν έστειλε ένα δοκίμιο με επιστολή του προς τον θείο του πιστεύοντας ότι το πεδίο του Faraday στο φαινόμενο της επαγωγής σχετίζεται άμεσα με τον αιθέρα, τον οποίο βέβαια αργότερα στη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας (1905) τον αντικατέστησε προσωρινά με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή και αφού πέρασαν άλλα 10 χρόνια αναγκάστηκε να τον επαναφέρει στη θεωρία της γενικής σχετικότητας (1915), όπου υιοθέτησε και τη σταθερή μάζα αδράνειας του Νεύτωνα που έρχονταν σε σύγκρουση με τη σχετικιστική μάζα της προηγούμενης θεωρίας του της ειδικής σχετικότητας.(Contradicting relativity theories). Σε εκείνα τα μαθητικά χρόνια ο Αϊνστάιν αντί να τελειώσει το γυμνάσιο, αποφάσισε να δώσει εξετάσεις στην Πολυτεχνική Σχολή της Ζυρίχης. Και καθώς απέτυχε στις εξετάσεις με την πρώτη προσπάθεια, στη συνέχεια πέρασε ένα χρόνο τις σπουδές του σε ένα γυμνάσιο κοντά στη Ζυρίχη και το 1896 έδωσε ξανά εξετάσεις στο πολυτεχνείο και πέρασε. Όμως και εκεί o Αϊνστάιν δεν είχε όρεξη να ακούει τις διδασκαλίες των καθημερινών μαθημάτων και γι αυτό προτιμούσε να μένει στο σπίτι και να διαβάζει διάφορα εξωσχολικά φιλοσοφικά βιβλία. Σε τέτοιες αναγνώσεις τον εισήγαγε και ο στενός φίλος του Μ Besso όπως στις φιλοσοφικές θέσεις του Ernst Mach. Ορισμένες από τις επικρίσεις του Mach στις θέσεις του Νεύτωνα αναφορικά με το χώρο και το χρόνο επηρέασαν τον Αϊνστάιν ο οποίος πίστεψε τελικά πως όλες οι κινήσεις είναι σχετικές ακόμη και οι κυκλικές κινήσεις για τις οποίες ο Νεύτωνας κατάφερε να υπολογίσει την κεντρομόλο επιτάχυνση σε σχέση πάντοτε με το σταθερό κέντρο των κυκλικών κινήσεων. Άλλωστε είναι πολύ γνωστό το επιχείρημα του Νεύτωνα όπου απέδειξε ότι η περιστροφή γύρω από τον άξονα περιστροφής είναι ένα είδος τοπικού απόλυτου χώρου. (Bucket argument-WIKIPEDIA). Το 1902 δέχτηκε μια θέση ως τεχνικός βοηθός στο γραφείο ελβετικών διπλωμάτων ευρεσιτεχνίας στη Βέρνη. Αν και αυτό μπορεί να φαίνεται ως ένα ασυνήθιστο επάγγελμα για έναν θεωρητικό φυσικό η θέση ωστόσο είχε ορισμένα πλεονεκτήματα για τον Αϊνστάιν σε αυτό το στάδιο της καριέρας του διότι είχε τον ελεύθερο χρόνο να μελετήσει τη νέας κβαντική φυσική που εισήγαγε ο Planck το 1900 η οποία αναγκαστικά αναβίωνε τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός που εισηγήθηκε ο Νεύτωνας, αφού αποδείχθηκε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα (ποσότητες) ενέργειας Ε = hν, ενώ η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell δεν μπορούσε να εξηγήσει τα οπτικά φαινόμενα της ατομικής φυσικής. Αργότερα ο Αϊνστάιν εναντιώθηκε στη θεωρία των κβάντων, γιατί δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει ότι οι νόμοι της φυσικής μπορούν να εμπεριέχουν τυχαιότητα . Συγκεκριμένα δήλωσε: «Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι ο Θεός παίζει ζάρια με τον κόσμο». Μέσα λοιπόν σε εκείνο το σκεπτικισμό ανάμεσα στις δυο αντίθετες θεωρίες, που χρειάζονταν μια εμπεριστατωμένη έρευνα, η πλήρης έλλειψη επαφής με έμπειρους φυσικούς ήταν η βασική αιτία για τον Αϊνστάιν να αναπτύξει μάλλον ανορθόδοξες και αντιφατικές προσεγγίσεις στις ερμηνείες των νέων πειραμάτων της φυσικής. Το 1905, ο Αϊνστάιν, στα 26 έτη του, με το πολύ επαναστατικό πνεύμα της νεότητας μάλλον βιάστηκε να δημοσιεύσει 4 εργασίες μέσα σε πολύ μικρό χρονικό διάστημα του ενός έτους, σε αντίθεση βέβαια με τον Νεύτωνα ο οποίος στα 24 είχε κάνει θεαματικές ανακαλύψεις στα μαθηματικά και στη φυσική (1666), αλλά ο ίδιος δημοσίευσε την εργασία του Principia μετά από 21 χρόνια (1687), επειδή αντιμετώπιζε τις φιλοσοφικές θεωρίες του τότε διάσημου φιλοσόφου Καρτέσιου αναφορικά με τον καρτεσιανό αιθέρα που κυριαρχούσε στη μελέτη της βαρύτητας και του φωτός. Είναι ενδιαφέρον να σημειωθεί ότι για την Principia ο Νεύτωνας καθιερώθηκε ως ένας από τους μεγαλύτερους στοχαστές στην ιστορία της επιστήμης. Στην πρώτη του εργασία ο Αϊνστάιν όπου προσπαθεί να ερμηνεύσει το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο δηλαδή την απορρόφηση του φωτός από το ηλεκτρόνιο, ενώ εφαρμόζει τα κβάντα με ενέργεια Ε = hν που προϋποθέτουν και μάζα m = hν/c2 της σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός, τελικά έχοντας βαθιά την πίστη ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell δεν μπορεί να αντικατασταθεί από καμία άλλη θεωρία εισηγείται ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα πεδίων χωρίς μάζα. Έτσι δέχθηκε ότι στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο το ηλεκτρόνιο απορροφά μόνο ενέργεια ΔΕ, δηλαδή hν = ΔΕ παρότι για αυτό το πολύ σημαντικό λάθος το 1921 τιμήθηκε με το βραβείο Νόμπελ. Και επειδή για οποιοδήποτε λάθος που κάνει κάποιος ποτέ δεν είναι αργά, ο Αϊνστάιν στην τέταρτη εργασία του που δημοσίευσε την ίδια χρονιά καθώς και τη νέα εργασία του (1907) περί της ισοδυναμίας μάζας και ενέργειας, που κακώς θεωρήθηκε ως καθοριστική για την παραγωγή της πυρηνικής ενέργειας και την κατασκευή της ατομικής βόμβας, θα μπορούσε να αναθεωρήσει την πρώτη του εργασία, αφού απέδειξε ότι για το ηλεκτρόνιο που αποκτά ενέργεια ΔΕ ισχύει η σχέση ΔΕ= ΔΜc2 . Κατά συνέπεια και το φωτόνιο εφόσον δεν μπορεί να υπάρξει χωρίς τη σταθερή ταχύτητα c = 3x108 m/sec πάντοτε θα έχει ενέργεια hν με μάζα m = hν/c2 . Αυτή βέβαια τη συνέπεια την είχε αντιληφθεί από νωρίς ο Αϊνστάιν λέγοντας ότι το φως έχει τη δυνατότητα να μεταφέρει αδράνεια. Δυστυχώς αυτή τη σπουδαία διαπίστωση δεν την αξιοποίησε ο Αϊνστάιν με αποτέλεσμα να μην αναθεωρήσει την πρώτη του εργασία, στην οποία η απλή σχέση hν = ΔΕ σε συμφωνία με τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας που δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι (Greek philosophers reject Einstein) θα έπρεπε να είχε αντικατασταθεί από την παρακάτω σχέση (Photon-Matter Interaction): hν/m ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Βέβαια στα ατομικά και πυρηνικά φαινόμενα όπου έχουμε και έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 σύμφωνα πάλι με τους παραπάνω δυο βασικούς νόμους θα έπρεπε να ισχύει η αντίστροφη σχέση (Matter Matter Interaction): ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 Κατά συνέπεια εφόσον ο Αϊνστάιν έβγαλε το συμπέρασμα ότι το φως έχει την ιδιότητα να μεταφέρει αδράνεια θα έπρεπε παράλληλα να είχε διαπιστώσει ότι δεν μετατρέπεται η μάζα σε ενέργεια, δηλαδή δεν ισχύει η σχέση ΔΜ = hν, αλλά και ούτε η ενέργεια μετατρέπεται σε μάζα. (Energy does not turn to mass). Μάλιστα ύστερα από το μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) όπου αποδείχθηκε ότι στο υδρογόνο ισχύει η σχέση ΔΕ = hν και όχι η σχέση ΔΜ = hν θα έπρεπε ο Αϊνστάιν να είχε αναθεωρήσει τα συμπεράσματα τόσο από την πρώτη όσο και από την τέταρτη εργασία του. Δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν σε αυτό το λάθος που αναχαίτισε την πρόοδο της πυρηνικής φυσικής. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα «Αλμπερτ Αϊνστάιν-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε: “ Από πλευράς φυσικών φαινομένων, η ισοδυναμία μάζας και ενέργειας δηλώνει ότι η μάζα είναι δυνατόν να μετατραπεί σε ενέργεια και το αντίστροφο.” Η δεύτερη εργασία του Αϊνστάιν (18 Ιουλίου) ήταν πολύ σημαντική, γιατί έδωσε μια ακριβή εξήγηση για την κίνηση Brown, εφαρμόζοντας τη σωστή κινητική μοριακή θεωρία της νευτώνειας μηχανικής.(Wrong and correct Einstein). Η κίνηση Μπράουν είναι η τυχαία κίνηση μικροσκοπικών κόκκων στερεού σε ένα σώμα υγρού (π.χ. γύρη σε νερό). Ο Αϊνστάιν υποστήριξε ερμηνεύοντας από στατιστικής πλευράς τα πειραματικά δεδομένα ότι αυτή η κίνηση οφείλεται σε συγκρούσεις των κόκκων με τα μόρια του υγρού. Πραγματικά ο Αϊνστάιν αργότερα (1938) στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών της φυσικής " (1938) έγραψε ότι η παραπάνω εξήγηση έγινε με βάση τις πολύχρονες μελέτες από μη επαγγελματίες φυσικούς οι οποίοι κατέληξαν στο συμπέρασμα ότι ολόκληρο το σύμπαν διέπεται από τους δύο νόμους διατήρησης της μάζας και της ενέργειας σύμφωνα με τους νόμους της Νευτώνειας μηχανικής. Ωστόσο, κάτω από την επιρροή των πεδίων του Maxwell δημοσίευσε την τρίτη εργασία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας σύμφωνα με την οποία η αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου δεν οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτονίου (Correct Compton effect), αλλά στην ταχύτητα του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, γεγονός που παραβιάζει φανερά τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, διότι κανένα σώμα δεν μπορεί να αυξήσει ούτε την ενέργειά του αλλά ούτε και τη μάζα του αν δεν απορροφήσει ενέργεια και μάζα από άλλο σώμα.(Invalidity of special relativity). Το 1909 διορίζεται έκτακτος καθηγητής στο Πανεπιστήμιο της Ζυρίχης κι ένα χρόνο μετά καθηγητής της θεωρητικής φυσικής στο γερμανικό Πανεπιστήμιο της Πράγας, θέση την οποία κράτησε ως το 1912. Ύστερα από τις πιέσεις και την επιμονή διαπρεπών επιστημόνων της εποχής, δέχθηκε να διδάξει στο Ινστιτούτο του Αυτοκράτορα Γουλιέλμου στο Βερολίνο και να γίνει μέλος της Πρωσικής Ακαδημίας Επιστημών. Αυτή η υψηλή θέση βέβαια ήταν επόμενο να οδηγήσει την επιστήμη σε δυσκολίες αναφορικά με την κριτική στο έργο του Αϊνστάιν γιατί όπως ο μέγας φιλόσοφος Αριστοτέλης στάθηκε εμπόδιο στην αποδοχή των νέων ανακαλύψεων από το Γαλιλαίο έτσι και οι ιδέες του Αϊνστάιν δεν μπορούσαν εύκολα να τροποποιηθούν. Λόγου χάρη όταν στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» (2002) παρουσίασα την εργασία μου με τίτλο “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” όπου απέδειξα ότι, όπως και στο μοντέλο του Bohr, δεν ισχύει η σχέση ΔΜ = hν αλλά η σχέση ΔΕ = hν μερικοί ηλικιωμένοι καθηγητές αντέδρασαν τόσο πολύ που εγκατέλειψαν την αίθουσα του συνεδρίου. Το 1916 δημοσιεύει τη Γενική Θεωρία της Σχετικότητας, όπου επαναλαμβάνει τα ίδια λάθη της Ειδικής Θεωρίας της Σχετικότητας. Σύμφωνα με τη νέα θεωρία, η ύλη προκαλεί καμπύλωση του χώρου. Γι αυτό κάτω από την υπόθεση ότι το φως αποτελείται από τα δικά του κβάντα πεδίων χωρίς μάζα αγνόησε την πρόβλεψη του Νεύτωνα για τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που επιβεβαιώθηκαν από τον Soldner το 1801 και έδωσε τη δική του ερμηνεία με το σκεπτικό ότι η εκτροπή του φωτός ενός αστεριού όταν διέρχεται δίπλα από τον ήλιο δεν οφείλεται στη μάζα του φωτονίου αλλά στην καμπύλωση του κενού. Βέβαια αργότερα (1938) στο βιβλίο του θα εγκαταλείψει την ιδέα της καμπύλωσης του χώρου και θα γράψει ότι το φωτόνιο εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του έχει μάζα και συμπεριφέρεται ακριβώς όπως όλα τα σώματα. Επίσης και τα βαρυτικά κύματα που τα υιοθέτησε από τον Καρτέσιο τα απέρριψε το 1936 ύστερα από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής (1935) που επιβεβαίωσαν τη θεμελιώδη εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα. Βέβαια τα αποτελέσματα της Ομάδας LIGO (1916) στην ουσία δεν επιβεβαιώνουν τα βαρυτικά κύματα (Wrong gravitational waves) αλλά τις χωροχρονικές μεταβολές των νόμων της φύσης. ( LIGO teams reject Einstein). Και παρότι στο νόμο της βαρύτητας η βαρυτική δύναμη παίζει τον κυρίαρχο ρόλο ο Αϊνστάιν έφθασε στο σημείο να πει ότι η βαρύτητα δεν είναι δύναμη, αλλά αποτέλεσμα του γεγονότος ότι τα κινούμενα σώματα ακολουθούν τη συντομότερη οδό μέσα στον καμπυλωμένο χώρο. Πάντως όταν η ταχύτητα c του φωτονίου με μάζα m = hν/c2 είναι παράλληλη στη δύναμη βαρύτητας Fg που δρα από απόσταση και δεν διαδίδεται με την ταχύτητα του φωτός όπως πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν τότε σύμφωνα με το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα Fg = dp/dt = dmc/dt θα έχουμε Fgds = dw = dhν = (dmc/dt)ds = dmc2 Δηλαδή εδώ η δύναμη της βαρύτητας επειδή δεν μπορεί να αλλάξει τη σταθερή ταχύτητα c τελικά αυξάνει τη μάζα ύστερα από τη συστολή του μήκους ds και τη συστολή του χρόνου dt αφού η μη μεταβολή του c συνεπάγεται μηδενική επιτάχυνση. Αυτό το γεγονός που προκύπτει από τους νόμους του Νεύτωνα ερμηνεύει όχι μόνο τη μεταβολή της συχνότητας (ν) του φωτός αλλά και την ύπαρξη των μελανών οπών. Δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί πιστεύουν ότι οι μελανές οπές εξηγούνται όχι από τους νόμους αλλά από τις λαθεμένες θεωρίες. Γι αυτό στο θέμα «Άλβπερτ Αϊνστάιν-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε: “ Τον Νοέμβριο του 1915, ο Αϊνστάιν παρουσίασε τη γενική θεωρία της σχετικότητας σε μία σειρά διαλέξεων ενώπιον της Πρωσικής Ακαδημίας Επιστημών. Σύμφωνα με αυτήν η ελκτική δύναμη της βαρύτητας διαδίδεται στο χώρο με την ταχύτητα του φωτός και επηρεάζει οτιδήποτε υπάρχει στο χώρο, ακόμα και τις ακτινοβολίες. Το τελευταίο καθιστά δυνατή την ύπαρξη μελανών οπών, φαινόμενο που παρατηρήθηκε πολύ αργότερα.” Επιπλέον, ο Αϊνστάιν το 1917 επειδή πίστευε σε ένα στατικό σύμπαν, εισήγαγε μια υποθετική ενέργεια του κενού ως υποθετική δύναμη αντιβαρύτητας που την ονόμασε κοσμολογική σταθερά Λ, παρότι στη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας αναγνώρισε ότι η δύναμη αδράνειας του Νεύτωνα (φυγοκεντρική δύναμη) είναι εκείνη που κάνει τον αστροναύτη να αισθάνεται αβαρής. Ωστόσο η περίεργη υπόθεση της αντιβαρύτητας ακυρώθηκε από τον Αμερικανό αστρονόμο Hubble ο οποίος παρατήρησε το 1929 ότι το σύμπαν μας φαίνεται να μην είναι στατικό, αλλά να διαστέλλεται. Και φυσικά ο Αϊνστάιν εγκατέλειψε την περίεργη υπόθεση της αντιβαρύτητας λέγοντας ότι έκανε τη "μεγαλύτερη γκάφα» της ζωής του. Παρ 'όλα αυτά ο φίλος του Kurt Godel προσπάθησε να δικαιολογήσει την αντιβαρύτητα του Αϊνστάιν με τη χρήση του νόμου της αδράνειας του Νεύτωνα. Ειδικά το 1949 ο Godel υπέθεσε ότι το σύμπαν μας θα μπορούσε να συμπεριφέρεται σαν ένας περιστρεφόμενος κύλινδρος. Είναι ενδιαφέρον να τονισθεί ότι για μία γωνιακή ταχύτητα ω μια τέτοια αδρανειακή δύναμη (φυγοκεντρική δύναμη) θα μπορούσε να είναι μεγαλύτερη από τη βαρύτητα, όταν η τιμή του ω ενός περιστρεφόμενου συστήματος είναι πολύ μεγάλη. Και παρά το γεγονός ότι η φύση λειτουργεί με φυσικούς νόμους και όχι με ποικίλες υποθέσεις, ο Αϊνστάιν υποτιμώντας τους νόμους ,το 1938 στο βιβλίο του και ιδιαίτερα στο κεφάλαιο "Φυσική και πραγματικότητα" έγραψε: «Η επιστήμη δεν είναι απλά μια συλλογή των νόμων, αλλά ένας κατάλογος των μη συνδεδεμένων γεγονότων. Είναι δημιούργημα του ανθρώπινου νου, με ελεύθερες ιδέες». Παρόλα αυτά ο Αϊνστάιν το 1954 εκφράζοντας την απογοήτευσή του για τις ελεύθερες ιδέες στο φίλο του Μ. Besso έγραψε:". Θεωρώ πολύ πιθανό ότι η Φυσική δεν μπορεί να βασίζεται στην έννοια του πεδίου, δηλαδή, σε συνεχείς δομές. " Category:Fundamental physics concepts